1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a rechargeable battery and a module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery iteratively performs charging and discharging. A small-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a motor-driving power source for a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
For example, the rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly including a positive electrode and a negative electrode on respective sides of a separator, a case receiving the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal provided in the cap plate and connected to the electrode through a lead tab.
The electrode terminal, for instance, may include a rivet terminal provided in the cap plate and a terminal hole. Thus, the electrode terminal may be electrically connected to the lead tab. The electrode terminal may include a plate terminal provided at an outside of the cap plate and connected to the rivet terminal.
A gasket may be provided between the rivet terminal and the terminal hole. An insulator may be provided between the plate terminal and the cap plate to seal between the electrode terminal and the terminal hole and electrically insulate the electrode terminal and the cap plate.